le garçon sangmêlé et loupgarou
by kouki66
Summary: Cela fait plus de 6 mois que la guerre contre Kronos a prit fin et que Percy a disparue. Tous les demi-dieux ainsi que les dieux sont partis à la recherche de celui-ci mais la dernière piste mène à une flaque de sang à côté d'une forêt.
1. Chapter 1

Le garçon sang-mêlé et loup-garou.

Chapitre 1 : Le retour du héro.

Cela fait plus de 6 mois que la guerre contre Kronos a prit fin et que Percy a disparue. Tous les demi-dieux ainsi que les dieux sont partis à la recherche de celui-ci mais la dernière piste mène à une flaque de sang à côté d'une forêt. Après quelque temps, tout le monde le croit mort.

A la frontière du camp des sang-mêlé, deux loups se sont arrêtés au bord de la frontière magique du camp et se sont regardés. Le premier loup est noir, complètement noir, seul ses yeux sont vus dans l'obscurité, laissant voir un vert que seul Poséidon lui-même possède. Le deuxième, où plutôt, la deuxième est une louve d'un blanc qui semblé pure accompagné de deux yeux bleu intense aussi clair que le ciel. Les deux loups retournent dans la forêt pour voir ensuite ressortir deux adolescents de 16 ans. Le premier est un garçon aux cheveux noirs laissant voir une peau un peu bronzé avec les yeux vert. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc avec par-dessus une veste noir et un pantalon noir. La deuxième est une jeune fille qui a la particularité d'avoir les cheveux blancs aux yeux bleus et porte une robe blanche.

-Ne ment veut pas Luna mais il faut que j'y aille, dit le garçon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Percy, je serai dans la forêt en train de t'attendre mais passe me voir quand tu le peux, lui répond Luna.

-Pour qui tu me prend, bien sûr que je viendrai te voir, lui répond Percy en se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans les bras, quel piètre compagnon je ferais sinon.

-Tu as raisons, lui dit Luna en comblant l'espace qui resté entre leur lèvres les laissant s'embrassé au clair de lune.

Une fois le baisé finit, Percy quitte sa belle pour traversé la barrière, celui-ci ralenti d'ailleurs en la traversant donnant l'alerte au camp.

-Va t'en Luna on se revoit demain soir, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, fait attention à toi, dit Luna avant de disparaitre dans la forêt. Quelques secondes après, Percy se fait encerclé par une dixième de campeur qui le menacé de leur lame. Chiron arrive juste derrière avec son arc tendu le menaçant d'une flèche.

-Hé bien je m'attendais à un accueil un peut plus joyeux, dit Percy le dos tourné à Chiron et aux campeurs.

-Qui es-tu et comment as-tu fait pour traversé la barrière, seul les demi-dieux peuvent la traverser, demande Chiron.

-Peut-être parce que je suis un demi-dieu Chiron, répond Percy en se retournant laissant voir sa tête à celui-ci.

Une fois que Chiron voit son visage, il lâche son arc et vient prendre Percy dans les bras. Les campeurs qui assistent à la scène sont perdu mais baisse leur s'arme.

-Nom de Zeus, Percy sa fait du bien de te revoir, dit Chiron en relâchant celui-ci.

Une fois que Chiron a dit le nom de l'intrus, tous les campeurs qui se sont regroupé autour de Chiron se sont figés de surprise. C'est Grover qui met fin à celle-ci en sautant dans les bras de Percy qui pleure de joie.

-Allé mon vieux ressaisis-toi on dirait une fille, lui dit Percy.

-Facile à dire pour toi qui n'a pas crut ton meilleur ami mort, lui répond Grover en souriant.

Après cette phrase, tous les campeurs se sont mit à faire la fête pour le retour de leur ami revenu. Percy arrive à s'éclipser de la fête et se pose sur le sable de la plage en regardant l'horizon avec nostalgie.

-Alors tête d'algue, à peine rentré que tu veux déjà partir, lui demande Annabeth.

-Pas du tous, filles sages je réfléchis, lui répond Percy.

-Pourrais-tu me faire par de tes pensés.

-Comment se fait-il que la grande Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna veut savoir se que le pauvre Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon pense, demande Percy avec une voix moqueur.

- Rien, peut être parce que tu as disparue d'un coup de la terre et que tu réapparais comme ça par magie.

-A bon, je pensé que vous aviez vu que le minotaure m'avez capture et emmené dans un endroit où il c'est bien vengé de toute les fois où je l'ai fait disparaitre pour ensuite me laissé pour mort dans une forêt ou j'ai vécu pendant 5 mois avant de revenir au camp, dit Percy comme si c'est normal.

A la fin de son récit, il retire sa veste laissant son tee-shirt où l'on peut voir un ta de cicatrices rien que sur les bras, pour ensuite enlevé son tee-shirt laissant voir une musculature assez développé mais le pire c'est de voir la cicatrice qui commencé en bas de son ventre, traversant tous le torse à la diagonale pour ensuite continuer dans le dos où une tête de loup a été gravé au couteau. En voyant l'énorme cicatrice que possède Percy, elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier de frayeur. Le cri est entendu par tous les campeurs qui viennent voir se qui ne va pas. Percy n'a pas le temps de remettre son tee-shirt que tous les campeurs sont déjà la et dévisage la cicatrice de Percy. Il regarde chaque trait, les suivent pour la voir monté sur son épaule droite et la voir finir en bas de son ventre côté gauche.

-C'est bon vous avez fini de me regarder comme ça, dit Percy en se mettant en colère.

Sa colère l'a un peu déconcentré ce qui montre au autre campeur un demi visage normal et un demi visage commençant à se déformer montre des crocs en train de se former ainsi que des poils noirs pousser. A cette vision les campeurs reculent de frayeur. Reprenant son contrôle, Percy arrive à retirer la transformation avant qu'elle ne soit trop importante et retourne dans sa cabine laissant tous le monde choqué de se qu'il ont vu.


	2. l'empoisonnement

Chapitre 2 : l'empoisonnement

Percy vient de quitter la plage sous les yeux des campeurs effrayés par se qu'ils ont vu. Chiron se ressaisit et va dans la grande maison pour prendre un dragme et le jeter dans la fontaine.

-Déesse Iris, montre-moi le seigneur Zeus s'il te plait, dit Chiron d'une voix calme.

Une couche de brouillard se lève au niveau de la tête de Chiron avant de dévoiler, Zeus le roi des dieux assis sur son trône en train de le regardé d'un air lasse.

-Que veux-tu Chiron.

-Seigneur Zeus, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le jeune demi-dieu Percy Jackson est revenu ce soir au camp.

-Effectivement, ceci est une bonne nouvelle, répond Zeus d'un ton réjouit.

-Par contre, je dois vous informer que le jeune Percy a changé mentalement ainsi que physiquement.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Il s'énerve facilement et il a des cicatrices sur les bras mais la plus visible et celle qui traverse son torse et fini dans son dos mais elle forme une tête de loup.

Une fois les paroles de Chiron dites, Zeus prit l'air étonné.

-Je vois, c'est pour cela que on l'a pas trouvé, il était prisonnier des minotaures. Personne ne connais leur repère, pas même moi, dit Zeus en réfléchissant.

-Mais comment vous savez qu'il était chez les minotaures ?

- Tout simple, la tête de loup gravé au couteau est leur signature, on a retrouvé plusieurs corps qui avaient subit des coups de corne et en leur dos était gravée une tête de loup.

-Je peux vous raconter se qu'il c'est passé, quand on est arrivé il était torse nue et c'est là que l'on a vue les cicatrises, mais après il c'est mit en colère et la moitié de son visage a commencé à changer de forme et des poils noir on commencé à poussé. Je ne sais pas si c'était un mirage mais ça nous à tous effrayé.

-Ce que tu me dis là est très intriguant en effet, c'est pour cela que je décide que tous les dieux a partir de 2 jours, viendra une semaine au camp pour profiter de leur enfant ainsi qu'essayer de percé se mystère.

Une fois que ces paroles sont dites, le message d'Iris disparait laissant Chiron seul. Une fois remit de la conversation, il fait sonner la cloche de rassemblement. Tous les campeurs se réunissent devant la grande maison mais Percy n'est pas en vue.

-Héros, je vous ai appelé pour vous dire que j'ai communiqué la nouvelle du retour de Percy au Dieux et ils s'en réjouissent, c'est pour cela que Zeus a décidé de venir avec tous les dieux pendant une semaine pour passé un peu de temps avec vous. Ils arriveront dans 2 jours, je compte sur vous pour leur faire un bonne accueil. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Nous fois le discourt fait, tous les campeurs retournent dans leur cabines pour aller dormir. Le seul qui n'a pas quitter sa place est Percy, assis sur la branche de l'arbre juste à côté de la grande maison, qui est encore sous le choc de se qu'a annoncé Chiron. Après quelques minutes à réfléchir, il retourne dans sa cabine pour aller dormir. Le lendemain matin, Percy se réveille avec la cloche qui annonce le petit déjeuné. Il se lève, s'habille d'un tee-shirt sans manche blanc assez moulant et d'un jeans noir, accompagné de basket noir. Une fois sortie de sa cabine, il se dirige d'un pas non chaland vers sa table ou tout un tas de nourriture apparait. Tous les campeurs le dévisagent, certain de peur, d'autre d'admiration, d'autre, dont surtout les filles d'Aphrodite, de beauté. Il se lève pour faire une offrande à son père mais quand il touche ses couverts, sa main commence à brûler et il lâche d'un seul coup son plat renversant ainsi toute les offrandes préparées pour Poséidon. Entendant du bruit, Chiron se dirige vers celui-ci avant de voir le plat de Percy par terre, Percy se tenir la main avec une grimace de douleur.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Percy ?

-Rien, le plateau m'a glissé des mains c'est tous Chiron.

-Alors pourquoi te tiens-tu la main ? Fait voir.

Quand Chiron va saisir la main de Percy, il l'a met derrière le dos mais sa m'empêche pas Chiron de voir une brûlure une la main encerclé de veine noir.

-Percy, regarde ta main, vient avec moi que je te la soigne.

-Non c'est bon Chiron.

Mais avant que Chiron n'ai répliqué, Percy part pour sa cabine sans manger. Percy va au bord de la rivière pour mettre sa main dans l'eau mais celle-ci ne soigne pas Percy. Comme si il est empoisonné. Ne savant pas quoi faire, Percy va se diriger vers une crique, qu'il à découvert à son premier jour. Une fois arrivé, il se laisse glisser à quatre pattes pour pouvoir se transformé en loup. Le premier changement qui a lieu est celui du corps ou tous les poils commencent à pousser, sa tête change de forme ainsi que tous son corps. A peine cinq minutes se sont écoulé que Percy est déjà un grand loup noir aux yeux vert. Une fois avoir reprit possession de son corps, il commence a sortir de la crique mais à son grand désespoir, Annabeth est juste devant lui, le regardant avec peur car un loup de prêt de 1 mètres 20 de haut et 3 mètres de large sa a de quoi impressionné. Percy, ignorant le regard de Annabeth passe à côté d'elle sans même la regarder et se dirige vers la barrière. Une fois arrivé en face de celle-ci, il commence à la traverser en ralentissant mais se qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Clarisse le regarde faire avec un regard curieux. Ne sentant pas la présence de Clarisse, il continue jusqu'à se qu'il a fini et commence à courir dans la forêt. Clarisse, de plus en plus curieuse décide de suivre le grand loup noir pour savoir comment il a put traverser la barrière. Percy renifle la terre pour savoir dans quelle direction allé pour retrouver Luna. Une fois celle-ci repérer, il se met à courir à une vitesse incroyable donnant à Clarisse de la peine à le suivre. Une fois arrivé au bord de la plage, il regarde celle-ci avant de voir une louve blanche couché sur le sable en train de dormir. Heureux de voir Luna comme sa, Percy se couche à côté d'elle et se met à lui lécher le visage. Sentant des léchouille sur elle, Luna ouvre les yeux pour croiser des yeux verts qui la regardent tendrement. Clarisse, même si elle ne l'avouera à personne, est attendrie par la scène qui se passe sous ses yeux. Les deux loups se lèvent pour ensuite aller dans la mer, mais le problème c'est que quand ils ressortent, ils ont reprit forme humaine laissant Clarisse voir un Percy amoureux et une jeune femme aux cheveux blanc rigoler. Ils restent comme ça, allonger sur la plage à rigoler et se câliner. Mais il est temps que Percy rentre au camp avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de son départ. Il se met à quatre pattes et Luna limite pour ensuite reprendre leur forme de loup sous les yeux ébahit de Clarisse. Percy s'approche de Luna avant de rouler sa tête sur le coup de Luna qui en fait tout autant de son côté. Après cette petite scène, Percy se met à trotter vers la forêt lançant un dernier regard à Luna. Clarisse attend que Percy traverse la clairière pour aller à sa rencontre. Voyant Clarisse arrivé, il commence à retrousser ses babines et grogner.

-Du calme Percy, je viens en amie, répond Clarisse.

Percy a l'impression de tomber par terre, il décide de jouer la prudence et commence à se transformer, mais pas en humain, il peut se tenir sur ses deux pieds, ses vêtement son apparue sur lui, il a les bras plein de poil noir avec des griffes acérés et garde sa tête de loup donnant un parfait mélange entre le loup et l'humain.

-Comment as-tu sus que c'était moi, demande Percy avec une voix beaucoup plus grave que celle quelle connait.

-Simple pour faire court j'ai vu un loup sortir de la barrière alors qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir au camp, sa m'a intriguer, je t'ai suivit jusqu'à ce que je te voix avec cette louve, pour ensuite allé dans l'eau et en ressortir en humain, au début se comprenait pas mais quand je t'ai vu te transformé en loup avec ta chérie, une fois que Clarisse a dit se mot, il grogna de colère.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, il dit ça avec un ton qui ne cacher même pas sa colère.

-Donc je disais après vous avoir vu vous transformer, je t'ai vu partir et j'ai attendue que tu passe dans cette plaine pour t'intercepter.

Le silence s'installe après c'est parole.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu connais mon secret ? Le dire à Chiron ?

-Non, je vais garder cela pour moi mais j'ai des questions à te poser.

-Vas-y.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es un loup-garou ?

-5 mois.

-Comment ?

-Luna m'a trouvé a moitié mort dans la forêt et a préféré me transformer au lieu de me voir mort.

-Quand tu l'as découvert ?

- Je me suis senti différent mais c'est quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois que je me suis senti libre comme l'air, courant la où je voulais. Percy dis ceci d'un ton nostalgique.

-Sa te gène ?

-Pas du tout.

-T'es tu mis directement avec Luna ?

-Non, il faut savoir que quand je suis devenue loup-garou, elle a toujours était a mes côté pour m'apprendre à chasser, développer mes sens même sous forme humaine et que je ne suis plus attiré par les humains mais par les loups-garous.

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-En revenant au camp, je me suis senti différent, quand j'ai vu Grover je cru que j'allais le manger tellement il sentait la chèvre. Il sourit en disant ça. Mais le pire se fut à la plage quand vous me regardiez comme une bête de foire, j'ai faillit perdre le contrôle et me transformé sous la forme sous la quelle tu me vois.

-Quant es tu rendue compte de tes sentiments ?

-Depuis 4 mois.

-Comment tu t'es déclaré ? La curiosité se lit sur le visage de Clarisse.

-Et bien, c'est à la chasse. Luna m'avait raconté que quand un loup-garou décide de faire sa meute, il doit obligatoirement avoir une compagne et je confirmé en y posant sa marque, bien sur, j'ai attendus que ses sentiments soient réciproques pour moi pour la déclarer officiellement dans la race des loups-garous comme mienne.

-C'est quoi cette marque en question ?

-Tu dois faire que ton odeur soit implantée dans son corps pour montrer sa possession.

-Comment ?

-En s'accouplant.

Clarisse rougit à cette phrase.

-Autrement au niveau puissance ?

-J'ai beaucoup plus de vitesse et de puissance, je n'ai plus besoin d'épée pour tuer les monstre puisque mes croc ainsi que mes griffes font l'effet d'une épée en bronze céleste.

-Défaut ?

-L'argent.

-Ok.

Un silence tendu se met en place entre les deux.

-Je vais te donner quelque conseil car maintenant que tu connais mon secret tu vas devoir faire quelques signes de soumissions quand je serai là.

-Percy, dit Clarisse d'un ton en colère mais le grognement de Percy là fait faire taire.

-Je suis un male dominant donc il faut que tu marche derrière moi sinon tu risque une attaque de ma par et croit moi je n'y vais pas de main morte. Après il suffit que tu ne monte pas le ton avec moi et le tour est joué.

-Ok, mais ne dépasse pas les bornes avec ta supériorité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je suis assez cool comme chef de loup-garou, dit Percy en retroussant ses babines faisant croire à un sourire.

-Dit tu peux te remettre en humain parce que la sa fait carrément bizarre de te voir comme ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

-Alors Clarisse on a les chocottes ? Percy montre un sourire sadique à celle qui est derrière lui.

-Non mais tu me prends pour qui là ?

Suite à cette réplique, Percy se met à rigoler avant d'avancer d'un pas lent faire le camp.

- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre de laisser Luna toute seule dans la forêt ?

-Bien sur que oui, j'ai l'impression de laisser ma moitié dans la forêt, Percy a le regard triste quand il dit ça.

-Bon il est temps de rentrer.

Après ses paroles, ils rentrent au camp pour aller chacun dans leur cabine.


	3. l'arriver des dieux

Chapitre 3 : L'arriver des dieux.

Deux jours se sont passés depuis la conversation entre Clarisse et Percy. Il se lève tôt et se met à regarder son bras, sa main est remplie de veine noire qui remonte le long de son avant-bras. Pour cacher cela à Chiron et aux campeurs, il se met un gant noir qui cache sa main et enroule tous son avant bras d'une bande blanche. Il se dirige vers le réfectoire tout en prenant soin de prendre des couverts en plastique. Au moment où Percy s'assoit sur son siège, un flash lumineux envahi la salle et tout le monde ferme les yeux car tous le monde c'est que quand on voit la forme divine des dieux, on est réduit en cendre. Quelque seconde plus tard, la lumière disparait laissant place au 12 dieux. Zeus porte une chemise blanche simple avec un jeans, Poséidon, lui porte une chemise hawaïenne avec un jeans, Hadès est habillé en bikers, Aphrodite porte une robe de soirée rouge assez moulante, Athéna a choisi sa tunique blanche, Artémis a aussi prit sa tunique blanche alors que son jumeau Apollon se la joue jeune avec son polo blanc et son jeans. Dionysos porte un tee-shirt avec un raisin dessiné dessus, Héphaïstos porte un tee-shirt qui semble blanc mais de la suit avec du cambouis le tache avec un jeans, Héra porte comme Aphrodite, un robe de soirée blanche, Arès a un tee-shirt blanc avec une veste en cuir sur lui et un jeans et Hermès porte son habituelle jogging.

-Bonjour à tous, déclare Zeus, j'espère que nous allons passer une bonne semaine avec vous.

Après c'est parole, les dieux se disperse pour rejoindre leur table où tous leur enfant son regroupé. Poséidon se rapproche de celle que son fils occupe pour s'assoir juste en face de lui.

-Alors Percy, comment sa va ?

-Sa va bien papa et toi ?

-Sa va, sa te dit que l'on aille faire un tour sur la plage, dit Poséidon.

-Ok je te suis.

Poséidon et Percy parte vers la plage ou il c'était retrouvé avec Luna. Arrivé, Poséidon s'assoit sur le sable réchauffé par la chaleur du soleil et commence à parler.

-Zeus m'a dit que tu as été enlevé par les minotaures, c'est vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, Percy enlève son tee-shirt montrant la tête de loup à son père.

-Je suis désoler Percy, sa ne serais pas arrivé si on avait renforcé les barrières de l'Olympe.

-C'est pas grave papa, je suis vivant, c'est se qui compte.

-Oui mais tu es marqué à vie.

-Sa va je te dis, dit Percy en commençant à se mettre en colère, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me parlé avec pitié, j'en ai marre que l'on me traite comme un infirme pour une simple cicatrice, si j'avais sut que l'on me traiterait comme ça je ne serrais pas revenue. Cette cicatrice est là pour me montrer de ne jamais baisser sa garde sinon l'ennemi en profite. Arrêter de me prendre pour plus bête que je le suis.

Sur ces mots Percy repart vers sa cabine laissant son père étonné de la réaction de son fils, et s'enferme dans sa cabine de reste de la journée. Poséidon, lui part rejoindre ses frères pour avoir une petite discussion avec eux.

- Mes frères j'ai à vous parler.

Hadès et Zeus se regardent avant de rejoindre leur frère au bord de l'eau.

-Tu as raison Zeus, quelque chose ne va pas avec mon fils, il se comporte un animal capturé, se met en colère pour n'importe quoi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Ecoute, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir, revient que demain à la cabine pour que lui parle, je suppose qu'il sera peut être calmé.

Après c'est parole, Zeus part rejoindre sa femme.

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler de ça mais laisse lui le temps, dit Hadès avant de rejoindre Perséphone.

Ecoutant les conseils de ses frères, Poséidon s'allonge sur le sable et attend le lendemain avec impatience.

Le lendemain, Percy se lève mais des violents spasmes le font tomber de son lit. Il essaye de se relever mais il se met à vomir du sang avec un liquide noir. Sentant une violente douleur lui prendre la poitrine, il laisse un cri de douleur passer ses lèvres pour ensuite vomir encore du sang avec du liquide noir. Poséidon vient de sortir de la baie et se dirige vers sa cabine quand il entend un cri venant de celle-ci. Affolé, il court vers la cabine, et ouvre la porte pour trouver son fils allongé par terre en train de vomir du sang ainsi d'un liquide sombre. Affolé, il se dirige vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras mais quand il voix le bras de Percy, il commence à se mettre en colère. Son bras est entouré de veines noires, sa main est carrément noire et les veines se propagent à une vitesse ahurissante. Ça ne fait aucun doute, quelqu'un a empoisonné Percy. Le prenant sur son dos, Poséidon se dirige en courant vers la grande maison où tous les dieux son réunis. Poséidon débarque en faisant sauter la porte de l'entrer pour ensuite se dépêché de posé Percy sur le canapé. Celui-ci à peine posé sur le canapé qu'il se tourne en tombant de celui-ci et se remet à vomir son sang pour ensuite être prit dans les spasmes assez violent sous le regard apeuré de son père.

-Apollon, crie Poséidon.

Celui-ci apparait dans la pièce avec les autres dieux.

-Vien soigner mon fils.

-Allons, se n'est pas parce qu'il c'est fait un petit bobo que je dois me déplacer pour lui.

-Tu croix vraiment que je t'aurai appelé si se n'était pas grave, dit Poséidon en prenant son neveux par le col et le soulève. Regarde. Il se décale montrant Percy en plein spasmes et en train de revomir du sang.

En voyant l'état de Percy, Apollon se dégage de la prise de Poséidon, et va l'examiner. Après 5 minutes, Apollon se relève avec un visage assez sérieux.

-On a un problème, Percy a été empoisonné, c'est indéniable, mais pas par un poison, par de l'argent.

Percy est encore conscient quand il a entendu le diagnostique. Il prend appuie sur ses bras pour ensuite se redresser et s'assoir contre le canapé, mais les spasmes sont encore là. Chiron arrive en galopant devant la grande maison et entre en ne voyant plus la porte avant de regarder à l'intérieur pour y voir tous les dieux qui entoure Percy qui vient encore de vomir du sang et ses spasmes reprennent de plus belle.

-Il faut trouver quand il a été en contact avec de l'argent, dit Apollon.

-Je le sais, répond Chiron.

Tous les dieux se retournent pour regarder Chiron.

-Avant-hier, il c'est bruler en touchant les couvert en argent.

-Je peux lui donner le remède mais il va beaucoup souffrir, l'argent est le plus dur poison à enlevé d'un corps sans y faire de dégât.

-Vas-y.

Apollon fait apparaitre un petit flacon et fait boire le contenu à Percy. Les spasmes s'arrête d'un coup, les yeux de Percy s'élargissent et pousse un hurlement silencieux de douleur. Un liquide noir s'échappe du bras de Percy. Les spasmes se font de plus en plus violent donnant à Percy une énorme douleur qui parvient à libérer sa voix et pousse un énorme hurlement de douleur. Tous le camp a entendue le hurlement et ils se regroupent autour de la grande maison pour voir se qui se passe. Un autre hurlement est poussé faisant reculer les campeurs d'un pas.

-Tout va bien Percy, le poison est presque parti, entendent les campeurs.

Les hurlements humain commencent à changer de ton, devenant plus aigu, faisant reculer encore les campeurs. Les dieux et Chiron n'en mènent pas de large, devant eux, les bras et jambes de Percy maigrissent à une vitesse hallucinante, un pelage noir remplace les vêtements de Percy, laissant celui-ci couvert de la tête au pied d'une fourrure aussi noir que les ténèbres. Le visage de Percy se met à s'allonger, transformant ainsi le nez et la bouche de Percy en une truffe noire et une gueule montrant des crocs acérer. Le hurlement humain est totalement remplacé par des hurlements de loup. Les dieux ainsi que Chiron le regardent avec surprise avant de se ressaisir.

-Chiron, revoie les campeurs dans leur cabine, dit Zeus.

-D'accord

Chiron sort de la grande maison.

-Héros, je vous demande de rentrer dans votre cabine sans protester.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites à Percy, a crié Clarisse.

-Il c'est empoisonné un plus dangereux poison et extraction de celui-ci est très douloureux donc je vous demande de rentrer dans vaux cabines.

Les campeurs ne sont pas rassurés par l'explication de Chiron mais décident de retourner dans leur cabine. D'un coup, tous les hurlements ont cessé, laissant un long silence accompagné le soleil en train de se lever. Chiron garde l'entré de la grande maison pour vérifier que personne y entre. A l'intérieur, les dieux regardent Percy se mettre en boule tout en tremblant et pose la tête au sol, mais au moment où il l'a pose, il vomit de nouveaux mais pas du sang, que du liquide noir, laissant une énorme flaque de sang et l'argent liquide sur le sol de la grande maison. La douleur est toujours là mais moins forte que précédemment mais sa n'empêche pas celui-ci de gémir de douleur. Au moment où un autre crie de loup se fait entendre de la forêt et alarme sonne quelques minutes après. Tous les campeurs se précipitent vers la barrière armé et voix un énorme loup en train d'essayer de rentrer dans la barrière. Les archers d'Apollon se préparent à tirer quand Clarisse arrive.

-Ne tirez pas, crie Clarisse, par le pouvoir que me confère le dieu Ares, je laisse se loup entrer dans le camp.

Après avoir fini de réciter ses mots, la barrière disparait, Luna fait un bref hochement de tête pour la remercier pour ensuite partir en courant vers la grande maison. Clarisse la suit pour éviter que les Dieux ne l'abattent pas devant les yeux de Percy. Arriver devant la grande maison, Luna passe sa tête sur le bord de la porte pour voir les dieux regarder Percy, qui est enroulé en boule et gémissant de douleur. Le voyant dans cet état, Luna se précipite à ses côtés ne regardant même pas les dieux. Surprit part la venue d'un énorme loup blanc, tous les dieux ont sortie leurs armes et allé attaquer quand ils entendent une voix.

-Ne faite pas sa, cris Clarisse passant la porte et s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas tuer se loup ? demande Ares en colère contre sa fille.

-Car Percy ne sent remettrai jamais, à moins que vous vouliez le priver de sa compagne.

Tous les dieux se son retourné pour voir la louve blanche s'allonger au côté de Percy, celui-ci sentant la présence de Luna se colle contre elle et pose sa tête sur dos, se faisant bercer par les respirations de Luna. Luna voyant que Percy va s'endormir sur elle, elle lui lèche le haut de la tête, pour ensuite se lever et se coller contre le ventre de Percy et poser sa tête sur les pattes avant de son compagnon. Voyant à mi-clos que Luna c'est installé correctement, il pose sa tête sur le cou de celle-ci avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Les dieux et Clarisse sont attendrit par la scène qui c'est passé sous leur yeux et regardent les deux loups dormir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous savez que Percy est un loup-garou ?

-Pour moi peu un porte qu'il soit un loup-garou ou un vampire ou je ne sais pas quoi, il reste mon fils et je le considérerai toujours comme telle.

-Faisons un vote, se qui son pour que Percy reste en vie, demande Zeus.

La main d'Hadès, de Poséidon, d'Artémis, d'Aphrodite, de Zeus, d'Héphaïstos, d'Athéna, d'Apollon et d'Héra se lèvent.

-Bien majorité au pour, donc Percy restera vivant, déclare Zeus, Clarisse, fille d'Ares, peux-tu me donner plus de renseignement sur les nouvelles caractéristiques de Percy.

-Bien sur seigneur Zeus, pour tout vous dire, Percy ne m'a pas dévoilé toute ses capacités. Je peux vous dire qu'il a une troisième forme qui est un mélange entre le loup et l'homme, que sa vitesse a fortement augmenté ainsi que sa force, il a un meilleur odorat ainsi d'une meilleur ouïe. A oui aussi qu'il a plus besoin d'épée en bronze céleste pour tuer les monstre car ses crocs ainsi que ses griffe font le même effet.

Après l'énumération de Clarisse, les dieux commence à discuter entre eux.

-Bon, on va les laisser là en attendant qu'ils se réveillent.

C'est ainsi que les dieux sortent de la grande maison accompagné par Clarisse.


End file.
